


Katára

by replicanon



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Boypussy, Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, Curses, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Game: Kingdom Hearts I, M/M, Marathon Sex, Memory Alteration, Mindbreak, Non-Graphic Violence, Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts), Omorashi, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Shame, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replicanon/pseuds/replicanon
Summary: Rendered weak by a malicious curse, Sora and Riku face their fate.
Relationships: Heartless/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Katára

**Author's Note:**

> Typo corrections appreciated. Hope you enjoy.

"Get off me!"

Riku writhed, teeth bared, eyes squinted against the glare of the sun. He could barely breathe, barely think, the heat and the creature's arm around his chest stealing the breath from him. No matter what he did, how he clawed and hit and kicked, the Heartless held strong. He couldn't call forth his magic or his weapon, couldn't force the Heartless to obey him.

He couldn't do anything.

"Ugh..."

He blinked furiously, eyes too long underground struggling against the glare. _Sand, stone—a building?_ Indeed, a grand arena rose up around him, circling a gladiator's battlefield. It didn't look familiar, based on what he'd seen during his previous venture to Olympus Coliseum.

_Not the one near Thebes then. No Hercules to draw out Hades...could I get him to help me?..._

There was a crowd though. Apparently they hadn't seen him, hidden in the shadows at the arena's edge. _Would they help me if they did ?...Would I want them to?_

He doubted it.

 _What if I?..._ He stilled for a moment, let himself go lax as if unconscious. The creature responded to that, loosening its grip by an inch. _Now!_

He bit down, scratching and squirming and kicking, frenzied. "Uh—" Again the Heartless squeezed him, crushed all the air from his lungs. A scream of rage built in his throat, escaped only in a pathetic wheeze. Darkness oozed beneath his fingers. He hoped the creature would wince, but no, all it did was crush him so tight he thought his bones would break. The scream built again.

_But not for help, never for help. I'm not weak. I don't need it._

_"I think perhaps you do boy."_

Riku stiffened. _That voice..._ _where have I heard it before?_ _A robed..._

"Ugh!" A flash of light burst before his eyes. An orb surrounded by glowing mist materialized, blue-green and glittering, unnatural. It was then Riku caught the faint shimmer in the air around them, responding to the entity. _A barrier? Is that the reason people can't see us?_

The thought vanished when the pressure around his chest eased. _Yes!_ Riku tore himself from its grasp, gasping. He ran one step, two steps—

Pain tore through him. Magic ripped through his veins, stole the breath from him. He collapsed, body quaking, twitching. His ears thundered, and only when that quieted did he hear the laughter. The light reverberated with it, pulsing with the sound. He knew it well; _mockery._

Riku scowled, rose to his knees with fists clenched. "You—who are you?"

The same smooth voice from before answered. " _Just someone with an interest in your power. It could be great one day but for now it is...lacking."_ Riku flinched, words stinging as much as the shock. _"When you understand true darkness, you will understand true strength. Until then, no matter how unafraid you claim to be, you will be as weak as any coward."_

"You—" Riku hissed.

_"Do not fret. I will guide you boy. I will show you how to face the last of your light and destroy it."_

With that last word a portal opened and a second Invisible stepped through with a boy in its arms. All the words that had gathered on Riku's tongue died, and he could only stare.

_No it can't be—_

But it was. "Sora!?"

"Riku!"

"What are you—"

There was another flash. Riku hissed, words lost as tendrils of light snaked out and _into_ Riku, and then he was on his elbows and knees in the sand.

Above him he could hear the roar of the crowd, the light's deep laughter. Sora's voice penetrated, but not his words. Everything was lost beneath the buzz. It hummed in his ears and ran through his body, burning, leaving him tingling. He shivered at the feeling; warmth and a strange weakness that had his chest heaving, cheeks flushed, heat rushing between his legs.

If he'd felt powerless before, this was worse. The door had only been locked then.

Now it didn't exist at all.

 _But...no..._ _I won't grovel like a dog...I won't..._

He forced his head up just in time to see Sora flailing in the Invisible's grip, calling for his Keyblade, his magic, _anything_ —and then the same tendrils of light penetrated him. His body drew taut, eyes wide, cheeks burning. He was dumped on the ground beside Riku, trembling.

"W—what did you do?" He croaked. Shame burned in Riku's gut, to know Sora had got his voice back before him.

 _"The Underworld here is full of dark magic,"_ the light said. _"By its very nature it weakens the living. I channeled that magic into curses and then laid those curses upon you, weakening you for the duration of it. However, as Light and Darkness exist in tandem, the Gods of this world have tampered so that such magic removed from the Underworld is limited."_

"Limited?" Sora asked weakly.

 _"A temporary immortality is granted for as long as the curse is in place and lingers for a few moments afterward. The light imbued in this protection also heals, so even the most vicious brutality done to you won't kill you once its protection fades. Its last blessing is that all memory of what occurs to you while cursed will fade, although the darkness ensures all things felt will remain."_ The light laughed. _"Thoughtless oversight."_

Riku shivered. "W-why?" He managed. "Why all this?"

 _"Though you may forget what happens here, your body will remember it—what it means to be controlled, what it means to be obsessed, and you_ are _obsessed, Riku. You are obsessed with_ him." Riku's eyes darted to Sora, brows furrowed, confused. _It is a lesson that you must learn together, if you are to ever know what true darkness is._

The light cackled and Riku _seethed_. He lunged forward but the Heartless slammed him down before he could even leave the ground. If he'd had his powers he would have been able to fight back, _knew_ he could but...it was all gone. The curse has sealed everything away and left him with nothing but weakness.

_Weakness._

For however long the curse lasted he was stuck here. The reality of it burned like ice in his veins.

The hand holding him retreated and Riku sat up, shaking. His eyes went to Sora, brain scrabbling.

The last time they'd spoken he—well, Riku hadn't expected to see him again except on the opposite side of the battlefield. _He should've been chasing me and Kairi to Hollow Bastion, not following me here. He couldn't even know I_ was _here_. Indeed, Riku hadn't even expected to be here himself. _It was just a favor. Maleficent detected something strange, said she'd keep Kairi safe while I checked it out._

Mistress of Evil though she was, she'd kept her promises to him. 

"Sora," he croaked, "why're you here?"

Sora turned to him, blue eyes hazy and dark. With his cheeks so red and his lips parted he looked— _No, I can't think about him like that. Not right now. Not like this._

"We were...Donald saw something on the ship's scanners. A call for help. We didn't know if it was Phil and Hercules or someone else or—" His gaze dropped to the sand. "You and Kairi."

Riku refused to linger on that. "What happened to your new friends?" He sneered, cringed at how immature he sounded. Sora ignored that though.

"When we landed there was a barrier. I went through first...they couldn't follow and I couldn't get back. There were Heartless on both sides..." Sora's voice hitched. "I gotta...Riku, we gotta get outta here."

Sora reached for him and Riku flinched back. _Take his hand!_ His heart and body screamed, but his mind refused. _It's the magic_ , he pretended. _It's the magic that makes me want him._ _I don't need him. He betrayed me. Betrayed_ us.

Anger built and he turned, ready to let loose a stream of curses at the light—so familiar, _too_ familiar—and stilled. It was gone.

His heart hammered, eyes flitting between the Invisibles—were there more now?— and the barrier but, _"He's really gone."_

The light hadn't gone into the stadium either, though the crowd were still present, waiting for something.

Waiting for them.

 _We have to leave_ , he thought, breathing too fast.

"Riku?"

This time he only winced when Sora reached for him, had neither the strength—nor the desire—to shrug his hand off. _Why did you have to be here? You only make it worse, being in danger, seeing me like this, being so..._

He shook his head, scattered his thoughts like sand across the ground.

Yet when he looked at Sora they came back. He was a vision; hair clinging to his face with sweat, cheeks glowing, eyes bright. It wasn't the same exertion as when they'd played on the beach. No, Riku had only seen this expression once, and he'd been so embarrassed by the mere sight of Sora touching himself he'd never put aside the time to wonder why it made him feel so warm.

"Riku?"

He shook his head again, swallowed thickly. "What Sora?"

"Any idea how we're getting out of this?" Sora bit his lip, brow furrowed. "No matter how mad I am at you you're still my friend and I...I don't want to deal with whatever they've got planned. If I'm gonna fight you, it's because you're being stupid and I need to knock some sense into you."

Riku's cheeks burned. "I'm not _stupid_. You're the one who ditched me and Kairi to run around with your new friends. I had to go find her all by myself."

"By yourself?" Sora scowled, gestured with a shaky arm at the Invisibles. "Didn't you say you had the Heartless on your side?"

"You—"

The crowd roared and anything he'd had to say got drowned by the noise.

His stomach stirred, uneasy. He couldn't understand a word that was being said, didn't know if that was because it was in different language or because he'd been rendered so weak the din made it all meaningless.

All meaningless except, "I'm sorry."

The words came quick and quiet, but Riku heard them. They ripped the anger from his stomach and replaced it with the weight of guilt. _Of course he's the bigger man than me. Of course..._

"Sora I—"

There was another roar and it was then things clicked. Riku took in everything; the heat in his body, Sora's flushed appearance, the jeering crowd and the hulking shapes around them and—

_Weakness. Vicious Brutality._

True fear blossomed in Riku's heart.

"We gotta get out of here—"

"But how?"

"I don't—"

His breath caught when an Invisible grabbed him, dragged him stumbling to his feet. The action forced his attention outwards, ears catching the sound of an announcement. 

_Us. It's about us._

He writhed but it meant nothing to the Heartless as it dragged him beyond the barrier and out into the light. Sora struggled beside him, shouting and kicking. "We're not going down without a fight you big—"

The words rushed out in a wheeze as the creature squeezed Sora tight, and the crowd must have been able to see them now because they laughed and cheered louder.

"Riku," Sora groaned, "what do we do?"

And for once in his life Riku hated hearing those words, hated knowing that Sora believed he'd have answers, believed in _him_. "I don't—I don't know. I just—" He struggled, kicked, hope Sora would do the same, keep fighting, never give—

The Invisible held Riku up with one hand wrapped around his wrists, dug its other into his clothes and _tore_.

Riku's mind went blank. The front of his vest was gone, the top of his pants just above his waders ripped away to create a perfect window to where he was most vulnerable. He choked, blood thundering in his ears as the crowd shrieked, cheered. Then more Invisibles surrounded him, blocked him from view as they shredded the rest of his clothing, left him only in rags that swiftly fell away.

They were all around him; too tall, too broad—

_Just the right height._

His skin burned, body tense and mind screaming even as heat rushed between his legs. All the eyes on him, the creatures, his own small, weakened body trembling beneath them.

_No I can't...why am I..._

In his panicked state he turned to Sora.

It was a mistake.

The Heartless held Sora up and tore into his clothes too, ignored his shouts and struggles as it bared him for their audience to see. Panic and terror and anger flared in Riku, but all the same his crotch tingled and wetness spread. He couldn't look away as Sora's zipper was dragged down then torn, until he was left as bare as Riku was.

He was sunbrowned and beautiful. He was perfect.

Then the Heartless grabbed him and the moment shattered. He fought against their grip, torn between fear and rage and humiliation and that _heat_. He tried to cover himself with his loose arm, could feel thousands of eyes staring down at him, seeing him weak. He could feel it, could feel them all.

Every bump, every bruise, every perverse gaze. Every time the shadows slid against him and made him shiver. Every surge of heat between his legs.

_Everyone can see this. The crowd, the creatures, Sora..._

"Let me go!" He roared. "Listen to me! You're supposed to listen to me!" The shout gave him a moment's strength and he _struggled_ ; he kicked and screamed and bit and clawed.

The creature's only response was to throw him to the ground.

The impact left Riku winded, the arena floor stone rather than sand where he'd been dumped. Something about the action had him curling in on himself; powers gone, strength diminished, thrown about like he was less than nothing. It was humiliating to a degree he had never known before, never wanted to know again. He could never be this _weak_ again.

"Ugh!"

Riku's bones jarred when Sora landed on him, skidded across the stone and took Riku along for the ride. Riku groaned, stars bursting before his eyes. The crowd was screaming and laughing again, but all Riku cared about was Sora's broken wheezing. He heard it and, suddenly, nothing mattered anymore.

He could be angry at Sora. He'd abandoned him and Kairi, going on amazing adventures with his new companions while Riku bargained with the damned for Kairi's body. He could be bitter that Sora was so much brighter, so much better, probably more worthy of the Keyblade he'd _stolen_ from Riku but—

Here they were; masters of nothing with power over no one. Riku couldn't control the Heartless, couldn't even control his own body, and all he felt was fear for them both.

He reached for him. _I need to do something, need to—need to—_

His arms were so weak, shaking when they finally grabbed hold of Sora. Once he had though he didn't know what to do, was paralyzed beneath those thousands of eyes.

They stared down at him, devoured him. He'd never really liked the shape of his body; the way it dipped between his legs, the softness beneath his muscle, how small and flat his chest seemed compared to grown men. No matter how well built he was for his age, he still felt vulnerable and weak, judged pathetic by their stares.

He hated it.

A wave of thunderous applause drew his attention. The Invisibles were approaching once more.

"Sora—"

Then he was there, a hand wrapped around the one Riku had given him and his body shielding him from view. His eyes seemed so beautiful, even wet as they were, and his smile was the shakiest Riku had ever seen it.

"Sora what are you—" His voice cracked. "You can't protect me, not after—not after everything, you can't—"

"You were always so embarrassed about it," Sora whispered. "You were so cool about everything else, but your body, being seen, it made you feel..."

 _Weak_.

The mysterious light's laughter echoed in Riku's ears, anger and fear wailing in his chest. _This is happening_ , he realized, as the first Invisible loomed behind Sora, the voices around them screaming, baying for their blood—

Their bodies.

"If we can't fight our way out of this one, at least it's only me who can see you, right?" Sora said.

Riku's body burned but his heart had gone cold. There were tears in his eyes but he refused them, refused this, refused refused _refused_. Already he knew when this was done he'd have to forget it, have to lock it up in the deep and dark, have to forget what Sora was doing for him, just because they were friends, just because he was kind, even if the last time they'd met Riku had been so cruel to him.

 _"You'll forget,"_ the light's voice whispered in his mind. _"So will he. When this ends a barrier will come down between you. Even if you tried to hang on, a moment's parting would be all that was needed. You will cease to see one another and you will forget. Take comfort though, for even what your mind can no longer recall your body will remember, and your heart will echo with your anger, your pain, your sorrow."_

"No."

_"With nowhere else for it to go, it will mate and mingle with the rage and jealousy you feel toward your friend. Then, and only then, will the path to truest darkness be clear to you. It is, after all, built best upon the backs of those we love most."_

"No."

_"This is the truth boy. To seek to know your place in life, to seek the knowledge of all worlds, to seek strength to protect the ones you love—these goals born of light lie at the start of all paths to darkness. It is the truth of all hearts, that they must return to that darkness. I am merely guiding you so that darkness will grant you great power and not your demise."_

"No!" Riku screamed, but the voice in his head had vanished before the cry left his throat.

"Riku—"

The weight on his lower half shifted, Sora's legs lifted as a shadow fell over them both. Riku panicked, arms coming up on instinct to hold Sora down, keep him close. His eyes stayed on Sora's; unwavering blue, wide and glassy.

Absolutely terrified.

Riku's heart thundered, glimpsed the creature beyond Sora's face, glanced down to see shadowy hands on Sora's hips, deep indigo bleeding into soft, golden skin. One would think an islander and adventurer would be coarse all over, body weathered by salt, sand and sweat.

But there were untouched places on Sora.

Untouched places on him.

"Riku," Sora's voice sounded strained. "I'm sorry."

"Sora—"

Then Sora screamed and the crowd cheered.

His whole body stiffened beneath Riku's hands, the Invisible behind him pushing forward. Riku's heart was in his throat, any words he'd meant to say dying as Sora's eyes turned to fearful pinpricks. Sweat dripped from his temples, his breath coming in pants. Sora yelped, body moved, and Riku didn't mean to but he did—he _looked_.

The creature's cock was enormous; too long, too wide, too big for Riku and Sora's bodies. It was the same deep color as the rest of it, but glistening, wet and dripping. Some part of Riku, already broken, thought it merciful that the creatures would at least be slick when they pushed inside.

He hated himself for that thought.

His eyes followed the length of it down, down to where it would disappear inside—

The creature moved forward and Riku flinched, felt Sora's breath hitch. There were already tears on his cheeks.

"Sora?" 

"I—I..." A strangled gasp cut him off as the creature pitched further forward, its terrible golden eyes falling upon Riku. The fear in Riku's chest spread, left him shivering.

But there was something else. Beyond the fear there was warmth, awoken by magic and strengthened by the feeling of this boy in his arms and the bulk of the creature looming over them. It coursed through him, tingling and sweet.

_No. No I'm not...I don't...I can't feel that way!_

Sora cried out and the Invisible moved. Riku's fingers dug into Sora's back, but all that did was get him dragged along when the creature shifted to the side. It didn't go far, Sora's body still mostly draped over Riku's. For a moment Riku didn't understand why it had moved at all until—

There. The second Invisible.

The one for him.

Time seemed to slow. The screaming and jeering of the crowd faded to a dull drone. _If I fight and lose I'll lose what little protection I have, what Sora gave me, but if I don't I'll..._

But what could he do? What was the point? There was no strength in his body, no strength in his heart. The hold he had on Sora took all he had left, and his arms were shaking like he'd fought a thousand Heartless.

_But I'll hate myself..._

A part of him laughed, _You already do._

"N—no I can't, I don't...I don't want..."

"Riku," Sora's voice was soft. Riku blinked and his view of the approaching Heartless was obscured, Sora's head and hair in the way. "I'm here."

He was, arms gripping him tight. His eyes seemed only half there but his smile glowed. It made Riku's stomach churn. "S-Sora—"

"I'm here with you Riku. I promise we'll get outta here so for now just...just..."

Enormous hands grabbed Riku's legs, a hiss escaping as the creature dragged him across the stone until his lower body was more accessible. Sora still hid the upper half of him, their arms clinging to each other. The angle wouldn't make it easy for anyone to see, but he gathered there was just enough of a view by the hollering from the stands.

He trembled, tried not to think as those same large hands took his thighs and spread them apart. They were surprisingly smooth, soft, but Riku could feel the edge of its nails and knew its gentle grip was a lie.

"Riku I'm here."

Sora sniffled but Riku couldn't respond. All he could think was, _Why is he always so much stronger than me?_

He twitched when he felt it, something velvety-wet and firm rubbing against his folds. His stomach churned. He wanted to pee and be sick all at once. The creature's hold on his thighs only made it worse, mock-kindness in the way it rubbed its thumb in soothing circles.

Riku couldn't relax, could barely breathe. The cock slid up and down, settled against his slit. Now and then it caught against that slight dip into his body and he twitched, clenched, wished he could kick. 

But another part of him just wanted it over and done with, and a third wanted it to push forward and show him what it was like, to be filled and fucked by something so big, sliding deeper and deeper into that wet warmth of his.

Show him what it was liked to be dominated.

Show him what it was like to be _owned._

 _No._ Riku squeezed his eyes shut. _Yes._

Then the creature pushed inside and his mind went blank.

Noise. Burning. The dull drone from before returned tenfold, all sounds swallowed by the buzzing in his head. There was nothing but the thundering in his heart, making up for the emptiness in his head.

The emptiness in his head making up for the fullness between his legs.

He thought he heard someone calling him but he couldn't see them. All the world was white, stained by a single dark creature looming over him. Its glowing eyes reflected back all the vile things that lurked in his heart and he wondered, _If I had been a little kinder, would I have been spared this?_ _No, I_ _deserve it but Sora..._

_Sora?_

"Riku c'mon, Riku p—please, c'mon Riku I—"

His name, broken by stuttered moans and breaths. His name, in _his_ voice.

Riku surfaced for just a moment to see Sora's eyes, red-rimmed and in agony, and then he felt something drag against the walls of his cunt and everything went white again.

It was too much— _too big, too full—_ slamming inside him over and over. The facade of gentleness was irrevocably shattered, the obscene squelch of the creature's cock fucking him louder than the crowd. The worst was that beyond the aching agony, Riku could feel _himself_. The walls of his cunt, pulsing and clenching, pushing out and pulling in all at once. The wetness growing, at least half of it from his throbbing hole. He didn't know if he was in pain or—

 _No!_ He slammed that door shut, put his back to it even as the thought leaked through the cracks, little moans slipping from his mouth. They slipped out every time the Heartless pounded into him and every time it dragged back out. It hurt so much, splitting him in two, the darkness burning him, marking him. Riku knew so little about sex, but the part of him observing from outside this experience wondered hysterically if the Heartless could come, and what would happen to him if they did.

The creature fucked into him and Riku arched his back, body shivering, heat building. His grip on Sora tightened, barely aware of anything that wasn't his hands on Sora's body and the cock inside of him. Even Sora's cries were drowned out by his own and the sounds of their sex, and everything beyond that had faded into nothing.

Yet they were there, the crowd, the other creatures. The reminder sent more heat to his crotch and Riku clenched, felt something sweet burning in his stomach.

He couldn't say if the shame made it better or worse.

They fell into a rhythm, and the steady beat of their sex was almost worse than the brutality of it. The heavy slap of skin against skin was not enough to distract him from their surroundings. It didn't leave him in shock, but nor was it gentle enough that his mind could just float away. Instead it burned; the sun, the sex, the screams, the eyes, the drag of Sora's nails against his skin. The cock inside him fucked deeper and deeper, the force of it so much he pressed his face into Sora's chest for comfort—Sora still shielding his body. Sweat and tears met and mingled, the smell of their sex and Sora's skin drowning Riku.

There was nowhere to hide.

Riku felt the darkness coming closer. It curled off the Invisibles above him, turned two shapes into—three, four, so many more. How many were real? He couldn't say. His mind wobbled on the edge of the abyss, every thrust nearly knocking him in. His whole body felt like it was being remade every time he took the creature, cock carving out his insides until they suited its shape. There were shadows at the edge of his vision, the blackness of the hearts surrounding them pouring over him, filling him with fire and just the smallest hint of something sweeter, softer, something he had to deny because he couldn't accept it—couldn't accept that beneath the pain, the humiliating gaze, the shame of every thrust there was—

_This isn't real this isn't real this isn't real—_

Then something soft touched his clit.

Riku gasped, flinching as much from shock as pleasure. Yet there was pleasure, and that single touch made the thrust that accompanied it so _good_ Riku lifted his hips just to feel it again.

_But it can't feel good. It can't._

He looked down. He hadn't dared before. The idea of seeing where he and the Heartless were connected had been too much. Now though, peering down between his and Sora's bodies, he could see it all. The shadowy hands on his hips, the enormous creature between his legs, the thick length of its cock slipping in and out of his cunt, the wet on it and the inside of his thighs.

But all of that was nothing compared to the sight of Sora's fingers in his clit.

"Sora what are you—nnh!" His voice cracked on a thrust, rose up into a whine when Sora rubbed his clit again.

The next time the creature fucked into him it thrust so hard it pushed him along the ground, the only thing keeping him and Sora together Sora's arm around his body. Riku's were too weak. Regardless of their continued connection though, Riku's body and face had been revealed for the crowd to whistle and holler at.

He choked, squeezed his eyes shut—but there it was again. "Riku, Riku please."

Riku opened his eyes, looked down to see deep blue. Sora hung onto his hips, trembling with every thrust into his body. If Riku's position was humiliating, Sora's was more so. He didn't even have the ground to support him, instead held up by his Invisible for everyone to see. Yet he was smiling, and despite the pain lining his face it was so terribly genuine.

Just looking at it burned Riku. _How can I be like you Sora? How can I be as good as you?_

Then he reached down and touched Riku's clit again and Riku whimpered, tensed. "Sora what—"

"Riku," he panted, "we can't get out of this. Maybe when the curse is over we can get away but until then we're—we're stuck, agh—" He broke off on a particularly violent thrust, tears leaking despite his agonized smile. "If w—we're stuck then I wanna—wanna make it feel a little good. It hurts so much Riku but I don't want it to _just_ hurt. I wanna make something good with you, even if everything else is awful. I—I wanna make something good with you..."

Tears dripped down Sora's face, catching on his lips, bleeding down his chin. Riku's heart shattered and he reached out, dragged Sora back toward him with what little strength he had.

"Okay," he said, "okay."

Sora's eyes lit up and he sobbed. "Okay?"

"Okay."

Riku squeezed his eyes shut when Sora's fingers went back to his clit. He'd never touched himself before, not even when he'd wanted too. The sensation was strange, but it was also pleasant, made that warm and tingly feeling from before rush through him when Sora rubbed.

Somewhere he could hear laughter and whistling. He blocked it out, let it fade into worthless white noise as he reached his own shaking hand down between Sora's legs. It was hard, body jolting with every thrust inside him—pain and pleasure mingling, the desire to be filled that he tried to ignore roaring to life with every pull out—and found...something.

It was too hot to be Sora though, and it was thrusting. His cheeks somehow flushed an even brighter red when he looked down to see his hand on the Invisible's cock—the Invisible inside Sora. Horror nearly had him draw his hand away, but the mesmerizing feel of it sliding in and out of his friend had his fingers trailing down, down to where it disappeared inside Sora's body. _I wanna make something good with you_ , echoed inside his mind.

"Riku?"

"S—sorry!" Riku stiffened but Sora just shook his head.

"It's okay. Don't mind b-ah! But it feels better a little further up so can you—"

Riku didn't need to be asked twice. His fingers slid over Sora's already-spread folds, right to the top of his slit. He circled his clit lightly, shivered as much at Sora's whine as he did at the feel of Sora's fingers against his own body. Warmth built again.

He caught Sora's eyes, and Sora caught his. That lovely blue, everything he'd ever longed for.

He decided Sora was right.

"Sora."

"Y—yes Riku?"

"I—I want—"

He didn't know what he wanted but Sora did. He leaned forward and kissed him.

Riku lost himself in it.

One hand hugged Sora closer, the other rubbing gently between his legs. He dipped his fingers down over his spread folds, collecting the wet that leaked out where the Invisible's cock fucked into him, then circled back up to press against his clit. Sora mirrored him—or maybe he mirrored Sora—both of them spreading their legs to give each other a little more room. They gasped into their kisses, every touch suddenly so sweet.

The cock inside him was almost lovely now, so big and thick and filling Riku in every way he'd ever wanted to be filled. His pussy pulsed and twitched, eager, shivering whenever the Heartless pulled out until only the tip of its cock still remained inside before it thrust back in. His back writhed against the sandy stone, Sora's touch like honey, his kisses and embrace like light. The pain itself had become Riku's pleasure, relishing the bruises where the Invisible held him, gripped him, tore him open.

It felt like he was possessed, something greater, more honest than himself pouring in to replace the Riku that had been. His best friend was in his arms again, holding him, kissing him, touching him in ways he'd never dreamed—or had, but would never admit.

"Sora I—Sora I've always wanted—"

He couldn't get the words out, voice tapering off into a whine with the Invisible's next thrust. It had begun to slow down, rubbing deep inside him before it pulled out again, leaving Riku feeling strange. His whole body trembled with anticipation, pussy squeezing tight whenever the Heartless paused to grind against him. The soft touches against his clit only made the feeling stronger, a need growing inside him.

Sora's reactions to Riku's touch were even better. Wet trickled all over Riku's fingers, Sora's cheeks pink, lips parted with every pant and moan. His eyes were so dark, the tears on his cheeks from pleasure now. Hair stuck to his face with sweat, leaving him looking thoroughly ruined. His hips canted forward with every rub. Riku loved it, loved when they pressed lips against lips, tongue against tongue.

The crowd was hollering. Riku didn't care. They didn't matter except as witnesses to him and Sora touching, proof that they were together again, that they wanted to be. The crowd could watch until the Heartless fucked them full of cum for all he cared—nothing meant anything to him except his and Sora's pleasure, and the Invisibles that would provide it.

Somewhere deep down shame protested and humiliation still burned alongside all the other heat inside. Rage flared with every scrape of the stone against his back, every claw that pierced his skin, the pain that still ached deep within. The urge to kill still screamed inside his heart.

But it was washed away by such pleasure. His heart sung, and maybe now he could admit that he liked being fucked apart, liked watching Sora be broken same as he was, liked that they were the last two links in the chain connecting them to sanity.

It bound their bodies together, their hearts closer than close.

Riku wondered if maybe he'd already lost it.

_I don't want to be here, but I do._

_I want to be strong. I want this to never happen again._

_I want someone to hold me down and just fuck me._

_Love me._

_Take care of me._

_I don't want that._

_I do._

_I want Sora._

_I hate him! He abandoned Kairi, abandoned me, stole my place, my Keyblade. I hate that he's here._

_I hate that he's hurt._

_I want to save him._

_I want him to save me._

_I want to hurt him._

_I want him to hurt me._

_I want him to fuck me. I want him to touch me. I love him I love him as rival, as brother, as friend, as—_

_I—_

Riku snapped, let the hurt and shame and love and lust all rush in, fuel the fire in his gut. He felt so full in his heart, where his cunt spread so _wide_. Sora's fingers pressing against his clit, Sora's wetness dripping down to mingle with his own, Sora's lips parting his to rub their tongues together. It was too much, _too much—_

He cried out, broke the kiss as the dam inside him overflowed and spilled. His cunt tightened, pulsing around the cock inside him as he came. Deep inside he felt something twitch and then hot and wet spurting against his walls, filling him up. He was untangling, all the tension in his body coming loose, Sora's own body slack against him as he mewled with his own release.

He breathed, falling still.

"Sora that was..."

But Sora had no chance to talk, dragged off Riku's body and hoisted into the air by his Invisible. Riku gasped as the other Heartless did the same to him, careless of his oversensitive body as it lifted him high then slammed him down on its cock. The crowd roared, but Riku barely heard it over the chaos in his body, the renewed arousal, the pain.

He had no choice in this but...

_Maybe I don't want one._

Time fell away as Riku sunk back into pleasure. The Heartless used them as they willed. The first had Riku face it while it fucked him in the air, but the next turned him to the crowd, held both his legs wide as it sunk into his pussy again and again. Sora's did the same, held them close so they could kiss and touch each other. Riku came hard when Sora did, gushing at the sight of him squirming and squirting.

They were thrown on the ground and fucked so roughly Riku screamed, but the force of it reached something so neglected inside him that by the end of it he was rolling his hips back to meet every thrust. He begged for it harder, faster, deeper, and yet cried whenever he got it. Shame built inside him again, sparked when a new sensation came to life in his stomach. He felt full in a different way, an even more embarrassing one, and the force of the cock inside him only made it worse. Yet the creatures would not stop and Riku could only cry, tears staining his cheeks.

"Sora," he gasped, reaching out blindly. He blinked and saw him crawling closer, leaning forward to kiss him. The Heartless did not stop them, moving with them, almost aiding them with their thrusts.

Riku had no words to explain the feeling, brain useless, and could only touch his stomach and whimper. Despite that, Sora understood.

"Just let go," he murmured, nuzzling his cheek against Riku's. It was so soothing Riku mewled, took the comfort while the pressure built inside him. "Let go Riku."

He did, crying as his bladder failed. He came hard, peeing as he did. It came in squirts and streamed down his thighs, staining the ground around his knees. The jeers from the crowd broke through the noise and more tears escaped, even as relief mingled with his pleasure.

They didn't stop there though, the Invisibles unmoved by Riku's accident. One grabbed him by the head, another holding Sora's legs apart. His pussy was on perfect display; fucked open, swollen and pink, delicate folds spread so all could see the dark cum and wet trickling out his hole with every clench. It looked desperate to be filled.

The Invisible holding Riku's head shoved it between Sora's legs, ground his face against him until Riku got the message. He started slow, kissed Sora's clit delicately, gave the barest of licks. He hesitated to go further, unsure, uncertain, though every push of wet into his mouth made him want to stick his tongue inside and properly taste him.

Then the Heartless behind Riku pushed inside him and, _oh_ , it was bigger than the last, bigger than all the ones before it. Riku's control snapped. He moaned and mewled, every sound echoed by Sora as Riku sucked and licked into him. The taste of him mingled with the Invisible's cum, the sounds he made, the softness of his thighs beneath Riku's fingers, all of it drove Riku wild. The feel of Sora squeezing around his tongue had him squirming, his eyes darting up to see Sora's flushed face, the Invisible holding Sora licking and biting his shoulders, marking him.

 _I don't need to mark him_ , Riku thought. He could taste his core instead, taste Sora's light as he fucked him deeper, tongue rubbing against his walls, own stomach knotting as the Invisible behind him fucked him hard.

When Sora came, gushing all over him, Riku expected his own Invisible to rearrange his position then slide back in. It didn't though, pulling him back onto his ass before yanking his legs open wide. Riku whined at being on display, but all pleasure faded fast when he realized what was happening.

_It's my turn._

Horror took him. _No he can't, Sora can't—I won't taste as good, won't be sweet like him, I'll be just like darkness and—no I just_ wet _myself before and I don't want him to see me like this, don't want—_

But there was only bliss on Sora's face when it was pressed against his pussy, eyes rolling back in hazy delight as he gave Riku's clit a single kiss before sucking hard.

He had none of Riku's mercy, tongue fucking deep immediately, rubbing against his walls. He sucked over his hole and his clit, hummed just so he could make Riku moan, voice shaky. Riku could barely breathe, chest heaving as his breaths came erratic and wild as Sora's tongue inside him.

When he came, he came hard, and Sora's smile when he pulled back was wet and shining.

Riku lost track of what happened next. He was on his back, his front, his elbows and knees—or when they held his arms back, just his knees. Sometimes they had him in the air, two Invisibles in both his holes, or sometimes the same one. All around him was noise and all inside him was fire. He was covered in cum, legs stained with his own wet. He was sure he'd pissed himself again, an Invisible holding up one of his legs as he wet himself. He was oversensitive and shaking.

Still he needed more.

And there was Sora—Sora's tongue, Sora's cunt, Sora's chest warm and safe. Even if it was no longer a shield against shame, it felt so lovely and soft pressed against his own. Kissing Sora made him warm and happy, everything his heart needed. The Heartless were always there with them too, fucking them, and as much as Riku just wanted Sora, he needed them, needed to be a toy for something greater than himself.

It left him shaking; the force, the endless orgasms in contrast with the gentle press of lips, the slide of tongue. It was comforting, it was chaos. It was a soothing embrace while they were being brutally fucked, and it was the gentle fingers scooping out cum between rounds, playing with him whenever there wasn't a cock inside—or spreading him, presenting him to the next one. It was hands on his chest, groping his ass, and the sweet nuzzle when Sora pressed his face against his. The hand in his hair, the little comments throughout; comforting, warm, Sora telling him he was beautiful and Riku babbling the same. There were reminders they would get through this, promises they would survive and assurances they would endure their longing for this once it had ended.

Riku lost track of it all until he was so full of cum his stomached bulged. He and Sora were back in the same place they'd started in; on the ground, one on top of the other. The final Invisible was going between both their holes, fucking one and then the other in rapid succession.

"Hey Riku," Sora said, voice hoarse.

"Yeah Sora?" Riku croaked. 

"I miss you." Riku's heart broke when he saw tears in Sora's eyes again. "I don't get why you won't come with me. I want you and Kairi and Donald and Goofy and—" The tears dripped down onto Riku's face. "I wanted to see the worlds with you."

And like the tide, everything came rushing back. The crowd screaming as Riku and Sora were raped, Riku's shame, his hatred toward his desires, his weaknesses. The knowledge that he was nothing but a pathetic little boy who couldn't even protect himself, let alone his oldest, closest friend. The knowledge that he hated and envied him because he was so much better and brighter than Riku could ever be.

He didn't know what to say. At the end of this everything would fade, all but Sora and the feelings in his chest turning to dust.

Still words gathered in his throat, and he said them.

"I'm sorry Sora. I wanted to see the worlds with you too." He choked, but forced out the rest with the last of his courage. "I love you."

Sora's eyes went wide. His tears fell faster. Riku could no longer tell if his smile was real or not.

Then his back arched and Riku came, Sora cried, and all the world went white.

* * *

When Riku woke the world seemed strange. It was too hot; Sora's chest against his, his breath in his ear, the humid air, and too cold; body shivering due to his nakedness, his shock, the sweat cooling on his skin. It was too loud and too quiet. He was numb yet felt too much.

It was then he noticed the wounds on his body. Bruises dark as night, gouges and scratches cut deep in his flesh.

_Did that happened right at the end?_

_Did I really let it go that far?_

_Did I like it?_

He blinked once, twice then rapidly. _Why bother? You've already cried so much today._

But he couldn't bear the thought of doing it again. Riku's tears weren't for anyone else to see, not ever. He had to be better than that, stronger than that—stronger than _this_. 

Yet he wasn't. His body quaked and the warmth that had been living in his gut had spread through the rest of his body, left him soft, unable to rise. The weakness remained even as his wounds knit back together, the ache inside him slowly easing.

_How deep did they touch me? Touch Sora?_

_Did they break something inside?_

He'd never know.

"Riku?" Sora's voice quivered.

"Y—yeah?" He breathed, frightened suddenly of what he would do.

But all Sora did was ask, "Is everyone leaving?"

The words tickled Riku's chest but he didn't complain. Sora had put himself on display, protecting Riku until he'd been able to lose himself. Riku could tolerate some mild discomfort now things were over. It was the least he could do for him.

_I wanted to protect him. How did I fail so bad? How did we end up like this?_

_How did we end up on opposite sides of this battle?_

_Why did I..._

The thoughts floated away as Riku laid back, took in the crowd. There were so many of them, laughing and talking as they filed out of the arena. The mood was bright and jovial. Riku clenched his fists, glaring.

 _You are lucky I don't have my powers back_ , he thought. _I would throw all of you to the Shadows and let them devour you, and take your remains to be my Heartless slaves._

But he had no strength yet, no magic, and so only twined his fingers in Sora's hair and said, "They're leaving."

They were quiet for a moment then, Riku's brain easing in and out of consciousness, hand stroking Sora's hair.

"When we're healed..."

"Hm?" Riku blinked, came back to awareness.

"When we're healed—do you think that's when it begins?" He asked.

"What?"

"Our memories. Do you think that's when they start fading?"

Riku closed his eyes and wondered briefly if the light had spoken to Sora too, in the moments before they'd been raped. "Probably."

"Did you want to try and hold on to them?"

His voice was so quiet Riku barely heard it. Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't. His heart pulled in too many directions, but there was only one answer.

"No."

He didn't want to think about why it choked him to say it.

Because in the end it would only haunt them, this. It was a curse laid upon them and he couldn't bear to keep the memories of it, even as he didn't want to let it go. _I'm sorry but I can't...I don't want to remember. Even knowing now that I don't want to hurt him, that I love Sora, I want to forget. I want to deny it. I'm weak. I'm sorry._

_I don't want to know myself like this._

_But if Sora beats you in the end you'll still have to, won't you?_

Riku's thoughts snarled and tangled. _It doesn't matter. Even if Sora and I stayed together, refused to let go, is there anyone out there who could actually stop this curse? Take it apart?_

There were too many variables, too many things that could go wrong, and Riku's heart was in such chaos he just wanted it all to stop anyway.

_I became the person I am because I couldn't face the things I saw and felt today. That boy isn't strong but he feels...stronger than me now, stronger than this. Better to go back._

_But what of the power of darkness?_

_What was I even fighting for in the end?_

_To see the world and know my place in it. To gain power. To find strength._

Strength, to protect what mattered.

Sora, who his darkness would destroy.

Something burst in Riku's chest. In that same moment Sora jolted up, not quite looking at him. His eyes seemed glazed, a momentary cloud that dulled the stars in his eyes. But then he blinked and there they were, shining and bright.

The stands were empty of people. There was only them and the Heartless.

Their powers were back.

What happened next felt like it took longer to Riku, but he understood it must only have been a few moments.

Sora snatched something from the ground—rags?—and murmured a word. In response magic shot up and wrapped around both of them, but Riku didn't even have time to panic before he realized his clothes were being knit back together. Sora's magic once again hid their vulnerabilities, modesty returned to them.

Riku exhaled, showed his gratitude with a gentle touch to Sora's arm. He didn't have time for more, and Sora must have understood why, because then they were both up on their feet. Sora had his Keyblade in hand, Riku his Soul Eater. It felt light, easy to wield, familiar as a limb.

_You could just order the Heartless to obey you. You have that power._

But he didn't want to. He wanted them gone.

He wanted them dead.

Riku leaped forward, hatred surging through him. His blows felt stronger and his steps faster than he thought possible. He lost track of everything, going through the motions until every Heartless in the arena was nothing more than a puddle of shadow and dark, slowly fading away. Riku let his Soul Eater vanish, work done.

Panting, he turned to Sora. His results were much the same, except the remains seemed less violently ended and there were hearts rising from the shadows.

Heartless vanquished, the Keyblade faded from Sora's hands. That was when he turned and caught Riku staring. He opened his mouth but no words came out, or none Riku could hear anyway. Maybe he didn't need to though, when he could see the need shining in Sora's eyes.

Already Riku didn't fully understand that need, but there was enough memory left that Riku ran over and let go—let go of his stupid fear of weakness and held Sora. Everything was disappearing, fading like the Heartless, but that didn't stop him clinging to him, dragging him closer. Their mouths opened but not for speech. Lips pressed, their touches desperate and frenzied, and tears stung Riku's eyes again.

_No I won't cry._

_I can't._

_Why would I need to anyway?_

He was strong. What could happen to him that would be worth crying over?

Sora's lips were chapped but Riku couldn't get enough of them. The pressure, the gentle slide of tongue between his lips, the heat beneath his hands. He closed his eyes and pretended the heat and humidity was that of their island home—briefest yearning for the place he'd left behind and the things he'd thought he couldn't have there.

_But why would I want to go back? The strength I need can only be obtained by going forward._

And Sora—

_What do I feel for Sora?_

_Why does my chest hurt?_

_Why am I kissing him?_

_Because it's the only way,_ he thought. _Everything that's inside me, he's the only one who can understand it. All the things that are stuck inside me are stuck inside him. All the things inside him are inside me._

_He means too much, is too much, I—_

What was going on? Where was he?

Why was he doing this?

Riku pulled back, thumb caressing Sora's cheek. His skin burned but he didn't want to let go. Yet he would, he must, and when he did the last of his memories would warp and this moment would fade forever.

_And these feelings? Where will they go?_

"Riku," Sora whispered, barely able to speak. A tear dripped down his cheek and Riku looked away.

"I don't want to remember," he said, struggling to talk around the lump in his throat, "but I don't want to forget either."

"I know. I—" But whatever Sora would have said died before he could say it. Instead he lifted his hand and removed Riku's from his cheek, held it. "I just want you to know I didn't want this to happen and...I miss you. I miss Kairi. I haven't replaced either of you."

"Sora—"

"Do you really think there isn't room in my heart for all of you?"

After everything that question was the final slap in the face. Riku snatched his hand away, stepped back and knew. _It's not your heart that's too small. It's mine._

All the feelings in his chest stormed and tangled, losing their connection to his memories. Everything faded, everything except one person.

"I just—"

But Riku stopped. There was nothing he could do. He was powerless again. No words he said would mean anything. There was nothing he could do that would halt their forgetting. Sora would forget anything he'd shared. Sora would forget that Riku loved him. They would both forget what happened here, and the feelings in their bodies would only linger as vague longings, an unknown desire. The pain and pleasure would nestle deep inside their hearts, bound to each other and the understanding that they were both too weak to prevent feeling either.

_I'm not strong enough. I must be stronger._

One step back, then another. Riku couldn't bring himself to turn around. If he did he knew he wouldn't look back, would no longer remember there was someone to look back for.

He could see the same understanding in Sora's eyes.

There was still too much to say, too much to do.

"Sora."

"Yeah?"

Riku took a breath. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Sora smiled. It was the worst thing he could have done. 

The weight of it lingered even when Riku turned away. One step, another and—

He paused, blinked.

A strange energy coursed through the air, but a glance around revealed nothing. The arena was empty, no signs of friend or foe. Riku scowled. 

_Really?_ He thought. _Maleficent sent me all the way out here for nothing? I have to get ready for Sora's arrival and yet she wastes my time with this._

Sora.

The name sparked in his chest, prickled in his belly, burned in his lungs. Hands clenched into firsts and teeth cut his lip.

_Sora._

His heart thundered, rage building.

 _He abandoned me, abandoned Kairi, went off to go play pretend-hero with his new friends. He doesn't care about us—did he ever? He was always lazing about. The only thing that got him moving was when he realized he couldn't rely on me anymore to do all the work for him. Now he's showing off, prancing around pretending like he doesn't need my protection while he wields_ my _Keyblade, does nothing to protect Kairi._

_Well I'll show him. He thinks I can't control the darkness? Fine. I'll show him I can control it and so much more..._

His thoughts did nothing to ease the ache inside him, but he didn't care. He let his heart feed on it, every strange emotion he found there. He didn't know where they'd come from, but he didn't need to. Anger, sorrow, fear, hate, love, joy, the desire to protect and all his memories raged inside him.

Weakness. Strength. Failure.

_Victory._

He pointed his anger and pain toward it; the weapons he would use to achieve his goals.

_Strength, to protect what mattered._

Riku strode forward, determined. He would never show weakness to Sora again.

He would never be weak again.


End file.
